Officer Of Lust
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: Lightning flashed again, allowing Feliciano to get a good look at his ‘captor’s’ body. He was naked, save for his general’s hat most likely left over from World War II , and a whip tucked firmly under his arm. Misleading summary is misleading. O.O


Cold, tired and eager to escape the rain, Feliciano threw the door open and hurried inside hastily. Thunder boomed in the distance, echoing throughout the dark house.

"Ve, t-the power must have gone out," he murmured, trying to keep any thoughts of what monsters might be waiting in the dark out of his mind. He turned around to retrieve the flashlight he always kept in his mailbox.

SLAM! The door swung shut, seemingly of its own accord, causing Italy to let out a cry of surprise and jump back in fear.

"VEEEEE~! Don't hurt me! I promise I'll do anything!" he yelled, whirling around in the hope of finding someone who could protect him, or at least a place to hide -

At that exact moment, a bolt of lightning cracked through the sky, briefly illuminating the room and the face that was dangerously close to his own. Even when the light faded and darkness reigned again, he could still feel those crystalline eyes boring into his own.

Then, the brunette was shoved up against the doorframe, and a strangled gasp was wrenched out of his mouth as his jacket was practically ripped off. Two rough hands pressed against his chest – he was being assaulted.

"_Ich habe Sie gewartet_, Feliciano…" Ludwig huskily purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine that pooled in between his legs, and he involuntarily moaned.

"D-Doitsu, what are you - AH!"

Ludwig had now leaned over, briefly licking the underside of his curl while he pinned the Italian's hands behind his head with one hand. With the other he began pulling off his pants along with his boxers.

"Mmn… Doitsu… n-not there…" the brunette moaned, his body quivering violently as Ludwig mercilessly pumped his quickly hardening erection. He tried to wriggle free of the German's grasp, but he was unable to move an inch.

"_Denken Sie nicht einmal an es_." Ludwig growled, quickening his pace until Feliciano could not hold back anymore. However, just as he opened his mouth to cry out in ecstasy, Ludwig moved his hand away, letting out a low chuckle. "You're my prisoner of war now."

Lightning flashed again, allowing Feliciano to get a good look at his 'captor's' body. He was naked, save for his general's hat (most likely left over from World War II), and a whip tucked firmly under his arm. Feliciano gulped, afraid that he would be the one on the receiving end of that… toy.

He opened his mouth to try and say something, but Ludwig cut him off, capturing his lips in a kiss and murmuring against his mouth, "Say my name." As if to emphasize his command, he grinded his hips against Italy's, enticing him to moan louder.

"Ah…D-Doitsu, please sto-"

Feliciano was cut off yet again as Ludwig gently pressed the tip of the whip against his lips, effectively silencing him.

"_Nein_, not my country's name. _My_ name, Feliciano."

Again, Ludwig punctuated his words with a roll of his hips, smirking a little when Feliciano whimpered quietly.

"Nngk…L-Ludwig!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes as the German's hard erection was pressed firmly against his own.

The blonde chuckled again, temporarily releasing his hold on the brunette, just long enough to pull the whip out from under his arm and briefly crack it through the air. Feliciano's eyes widened, not leaving the whip as he slipped away from the door frame and backed away, getting ready to either run or beg for his life - until he bumped into the wall. Ludwig continued to walk toward him, the distance between them getting shorter with every slow step. Pulling it taut between his hands, he raised it up in the air again as if he were going to strike Feliciano, but seemed to quickly change his mind, instead wrapping it around the smaller man's back, pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

At first, the Italian was too relieved to be shocked, closing his eyes and letting Ludwig take control of the kiss, opening his mouth to welcome his tongue. However, it didn't last long as something that had been nagging at the back of his mind since the beginning finally surfaced. He pulled away, curl twitching and panting slightly. Ludwig looked at him quizzically.

"Something wrong, Italia?"

"O-Our bosses... Ve, I can't - you shouldn't be here, they signed an agreement," he began, but Ludwig just sighed and shook his head, gripping the Italian's shoulders and leaning down for another kiss.

"That piece of paper means nothing to me. Feliciano, Ich liebe dich."

For a moment, Feliciano was too frozen in shock to say anything. It wasn't as if he hadn't realized this, no - Ludwig's passionate actions had already told him that - but to actually hear him say it…

Meanwhile, his German lover had scooped the Italian up in his arms, deciding to take it a bit farther, and headed upstairs to the bedroom, which was faintly illuminated by candlelight. After gently placing him down on the bed, Ludwig barely gave Feliciano a chance to recover before climbing on top of him to straddle his waist, reaching over for the bottle if clear liquid resting on the bedside table. He uncapped it and spread a fair amount on his fingers, then ran his fingers the entire length of Italy's cock, just once in order to earn a moan before sticking a single finger up his ass.

Feliciano squirmed uncomfortably, biting down on his lower lip to hold back a scream. Ludwig smirked down at him, pumping that finger into Feliciano a little bit farther, and curling it into the right spot.

"Don't hold back," he ordered, his voice lined heavily with lust.

"Uh...nn…" Feliciano shook his head, unable to respond, too concentrated on holding back his release.

"Did you hear me? I said come," Ludwig growled, trailing his fingers down the inside of Feliciano's thigh.

When his words were not heeded, the German sighed. "If you will not listen to my words, then perhaps this will help..." He took the whip in his right hand and held it up, making Feliciano flinch. So far Ludwig hadn't gotten past this part, but Italy could tell now that he had the will to bring it down.

With a swing and a cry from the small Italian, Ludwig brought the whip down. The sound of it hitting the other's skin reverberated around the room before being drowned out by the piercing cry that tore from Feliciano's lips. It left a huge red welt on his cheek, which stung, causing tears to form and fall down his face. Another one of Feliciano's cries engulfed the room - a little less painful one this time - as he finally came, white blocking out his vision as the universe imploded around him.

When his vision finally pieced itself back together and Feliciano could see straight again, he saw Ludwig smirking for all he was worth, whip in hand. Feliciano literally began shaking at the sight. Ludwig, who always touched him like he was breakable, had actually whipped him. He'd never seen this side of Ludwig before, and it frightened him.

He shrank and flinched when the German came closer, the whip now forgotten and discarded on the floor. Positioning himself in front of the Italian's already lubricated entrance; he gave him a brief kiss before thrusting inside.

Feliciano cried out at the feeling, hands clenching the sheets as began a rough rhythm of quick thrusts, not even bothering to start off with a slower pace.

"S-Sorry, Italia…I can't stop myself tonight…" Ludwig offered his voice husky and lined with pleasure. Feliciano barely heard the words, pain and pleasure blocking out all of his senses. He was, after all, a virgin - not to mention he'd always been weak. He couldn't take this, it was too much.

Even after the both of them had climaxed, Ludwig continued, keeping the two nations up all night until Feliciano was completely spent. His virgin blood tainted the sheets along with both his and Ludwig's cum; they had made quite a mess. Feliciano however was too exhausted to care as he fell back onto the messy bed, his body so light and satiated that he just wanted to fall asleep.

However, Ludwig had other things in mind, scooping the Italian up in his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. Filling the tub with warm, soapy water, he set Feliciano down in it, getting a towel ready for when he was done, and climbed in behind him.

Steamy water enveloped the two lovers, and Feliciano sighed deeply, his muscles almost instantly relaxing as they hit the water. He hummed softly, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of bliss as he leaned back against Ludwig.

His hips even stopped shaking for a while when Ludwig leaned over and, surprisingly, started to sing a German lullaby into his ear.

The day was starting to catch up with him- he didn't really care where he was, Feliciano couldn't stay awake for much longer. However, there was just one more thing he had to be sure of before he drifted off into the world of airheads…

"_Ti amo_, Ludwig...promise you'll still be here when I wake up tomorrow?"

Looking down at him with an amused smile on his face, the German leaned down, kissing his Italian softly and murmuring, "Of course. Now, get some sleep, _mein liebe._"

Feliciano nodded and closed his eyes, grateful for the offer. It wasn't very long before sleep overcame him, pulling him away from the world of reality and offering a peaceful escape….

****

Author's Rambling Section: It's done!! Finally! I thought I'd never finish…but I did! ^^ This is actually based off a picture I saw on deviantART…O.O

Um...yeah. Thanks to Libideth for helping me out and a _huge_ thanks to YukiMatsuada who did all my editing and got this story moving along! :D

There _will _be more chapters, so hang tight, everyone! ;D (Even if it does take a while…)

If you have any suggestions about what you want to see in the next chapter, please let me know in a review! I'm open to anything!

Hm…what else…oh, yeah! I'm don't speak fluent German OR Italian, so please correct any mistranslations!

And also…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! :D


End file.
